Aw Yeah? (interVENTion)
Analysis On 27 Jan. 2015, Tech went on Facebook to tell his fans that he had finished recording "Aw Yeah? (interVENTion)". He explained that he never in the history of him making music had he released the first song of the album because he likes to keep it a surprise, but he felt that the song had so much relevance to what was happening across the world at that very moment that it had to be leaked just so it didn't lose meaning when Special Effects ''reached stores 6 May 2015. The track was leaked on 28 Jan. 2015 and a music video was shot for the single and released onto Strange Music's official YouTube page on 14 Apr. 2015. The track dealt with many current issues facing the world, such as police brutality, Benghazi, Boko Haram in Nigeria, Bill Cosby, and the concept of how unaware Americans are about world issues. In the ''The Making of Special Effects DVD included with the deluxe edition of Special Effects, Tech N9ne provides insight to "Aw Yeah? (interVENTion)". He said, "I think the only positive part about that song was Anonymous hacking for peace, you knah' mean? But, uh, everything else was like a question to God, like really? This is supposed to be peril?" Tech N9ne also did an interview with HipHopDX on the day of the track's release. On the concept of hate crimes, Aaron had this to say: "If somebody’s gay and somebody’s straight and one hates on another because he prefers being with a man, the... thing about it is that mutherfuckers should just mind their business. If this guy is gay and he prefers a man, you let him prefer a man. He didn’t come touch you on your fucking nut sack and say “Oooh, you’re cute.” He didn’t come squeeze your ass and get in your fucking way. If he’s not in your way, why is there gay bashing?... When I woke up on New Years Day... a quote hit me that said “Love has no color or gender.” I truly believe it... So when people are different, just know we can be different. Mind your mutherfucking business... and we won’t have these tragedies happening. I hate to say that because what I truly believe that as long as there’s poverty, there’s always going to be crime, there’s always going to mutherfuckers that are greedy trying to get it from mutherfuckers that got it. This song “Aw Yeah?” is just asking God “Aw yeah? This is the world we’re supposed to bring babies into?... We’re all looking for an answer." On the line "So many circles of sin rob me/That's why we go angel to grim Cosby's", Tech spoke on his opinion of Bill Cosby. "Shit's been taken from us. Now there’s a darker Cosby that exists. Before all this came along about Bill Cosby doing this to these women, Cosby was a name synonymous with wholesome. Now there’s a grim Cosby being painted. It’s like, “OK, this dude was drugging chicks and having his way with them.” We’ve never pictured Bill Cosby to be that person." About "CoCo's the bomb, meanwhile... people are taken out by... Boko Haram", "I’m saying that around here we party about being in love with the CoCo (the hit single by O.T. Genasis). And I love it. When it comes on in the club, I’m bangin’ it. But meanwhile, so many are taken out by the hands of Boko Haram. We’re partying over here. Over in Nigeria, it’s fucked up. We need to be aware. We over here partying like it ain’t nothing wrong... Let’s just be aware." When asked about the state of Missouri and Kansas following the unrest in Ferguson, Tech gave his opinion on the state of the nation. "There are just so many things happening after Ferguson. It’s just one after another; one after another; one after another. Everything is just so jumbled. You don’t even know what to believe. You’re seeing everything. You’re hearing everything... Mutherfuckers need to not be so scared of people." On the line discussing brotherly trust, "That was me saying I’m a god because God is me. God is you. You can’t lie to yourself. Those are the kinds of dreams I was having during childhood. It makes me think about now. Who do I trust: Me. Nobody knows me like I do. How can I lie to myself? God. All of us. What’s up, god?" Lyrics Choir Domine... Domine... Domine... Domine... Tech N9ne Question for the maker! And it's: Aw Yeah? This the way it's supposed to be, huh? Aight Tech N9ne Sippin' On a glass of red wine Right before bedtime, thinkin' Everybody down here trippin' If you up there, upstairs, this is Nina tellin' you to listen The vision, I'm givin' everyday, life is dumpin' on us like a pigeon I get many enemies with this Forbes list But I get rid of energy from piss poor pricks Can I get to heaven? All I get is threatened Every time I get more chips Gotta grip four fifths For the sick forces I gotta fight all of the night with cops, crips, bloods with sore fists And them Nazis Wanna hem Hadji, Up it ain’t too many men godly Hideous so many cities bust in, Ferguson to Libya, Benghazi Human equality never been a level playin field, man it been wobbly So many circles of sin rob me, that’s why we go angel to grim Cosby’s Yellin' this to my superior, degrading of love is inferior Upon this earth a lot of people jerked around About 300,000 to Syria, are you serious? I could never think of burying my children p-p-period Nigeria, Imma yell while I'm walking through this hell cause I'm furious Zuse know what's up, he said you got to pack a toy But why you gotta let the bodies drop in a coffee shop in Aussie? (Aussie, Oi Oi Oi) But around here loving CoCo's the bomb Meanwhile, so many people are taken out by the hands of Boko Haram Aw yeah? They gotta suffer the penalty cause of our education Nobody wanna say nothing, but I gotta call it abomination Pissed off thinking what this cost What these babies blood drippin' for? So I say in Latin, listen Lord Audire domine (audire domine) Audire domine (audire domine) Only way people are gonna be able to kill off a demon is pick up a gun and be ready to put it between him a nigga be screamin' Audire domine (audire domine) No fear the only way Every day flatten the beast At least Anonymous is hacking for peace And yet we gotta bust cause we packing a piece Choke not another one of us for the snappin' police Who the hell a brother gonna trust when it's always dishonor? Hate me like Obama And I ain't even got around to askin' you the question, God, what about my MAMAAAAA?!?!? References Lyrics found on Genius HipHopDX Interview Official YouTube Music Video Facebook Announcement Post